1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technical field of television (TV) channels and, more particularly, to a method and system for scanning video carrier channels of a TV.
2. Description of Related Art
The input signals of a RF input terminal on typical TVs can be grouped into a wireless TV signal and a wired TV signal. For US cable televisions (CATVs), the video carrier channels can be grouped into three types, standard cable (STD)/incremental coherent carrier (HRC)/harmonically related carrier (IRC). FIGS. 1A-1G is a schematic table of CATV video carrier channels. A typical CATV records the predetermined channel frequencies in a form of table and stores the table in an internal memory.
Accordingly, when a user watches a CATV program, the user requires turning the setting function from “TV/CABLE” into “CABLE” or “CATV”. Due to a variety of brands, some CATV buttons may be implemented on a remote controller, or some CATV options may be included in an on-screen display (OSD) menu. FIG. 2 is an on-screen display (OSD) menu of a TV. As shown in FIG. 2, when a user presses the “CABLE” button, the OSD frame presents an “HRC/IRC/STD” submenu to ask the user to select the options to thereby position an appropriate video carrier. However, most users do not understand which CATV, HRC, IRC or STD, is used, and accordingly cannot select an appropriate CATV so that the image cannot be displayed on a TV screen accurately. Hence, it is required that an improved method and system for scanning video carrier channels of a TV.